


10.1

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '16 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: "How many does that make, Gabe?"  Kinktober 1 - Spanking





	

The cracking noise of the slap rings out in the bedroom, and Jack shakes his hand out to alleviate the sting of it on his palm. The body stretched out across his lap quivers suddenly, and Jack looks down, trying and failing to bite back the grin that pulls across his face.

“How many does that make, Gabe?”

It takes the other man a moment to answer--Jack can see Gabriel’s shoulders rise as he sucks in a breath, can hear it rattle through his teeth when he lets it out. Gabriel’s voice is strained, but soft and low as he answers, “Thirty-two. Sir.”

“Thirty-two.” Jack repeats the number thoughtfully, running his fingers along the back of Gabriel’s thigh and feeling the thick cords of muscle there jump. He’s had Gabriel stretched out across his lap for the better part of an hour now, and between the flush blooming across Gabriel’s fat ass and the sting in his own hand he could almost believe it’s been that many. 

Almost.

“I’ve been keeping count too, Gabe,” Jack murmurs, and he doesn’t miss the shiver that passes through the other man as Gabriel realizes he’s been caught in his lie. “But I only got twenty-eight.”

He pauses for a moment, lets the words sink in, lets Gabriel’s mind race to try and figure out his next step. His fingers continue their petting over the bared skin of Gabriel’s thigh, feather-soft in contrast to the sharp spanks he’d delivered earlier, feeling the raised hairs and goosebumps that ripple up there.

Finally Gabriel speaks, trying to crane his head up to catch a glimpse of Jack’s face. “I must have miscounted--”

Jack briskly shoves Gabriel’s head back down against the bed, his fingers tangled up tight in short-cropped curls and grip relentless. 

“You lied.” 

Jack moves his free hand up to grip at the curve of Gabriel’s ass, roughly kneading the hot, marked flesh in his palm until he hears Gabriel whine. He can feel Gabriel’s cock digging into the meat of his thigh, hard and straining against Jack’s jeans at the mere idea of more punishment, and Jack lets out an amused snort. What a needy little slut his Commander Reyes turned out to be.

Jack raises his hand again, with a cluck of his tongue that almost sounds disappointed--like he _hadn’t_ wanted a reason to keep spanking the beautiful ass laid out for him.

“Such a naughty boy. I guess we’ll just have to keep going.”


End file.
